


Broken Wristwatch

by kiefercarlos



Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Light Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Tony has got to ask his friend, why he wears two watches? Especially since one of them doesn't work. The answer surprises Tony and gets him to open up.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908724
Kudos: 6





	Broken Wristwatch

"So, I've got a question for you? Why the hell do you wear two watches?" Tony asked as he eyed his friend quizzically. Rhodey looked down at his wrists and noticed that he was still wearing both watches. He usually removed one when he wasn't working. He looked over at Tony who was watching him

"Well, this is my watch." He explained tapping the high-tech metal watching on his right hand. "This one isn't mine." He said patting the worn leather watch on his left hand. Tony shuffled forward on his seat and leant over, expecting a story from his best friend.

Rhodey sighed and stroked the leather strap and unclipped and handed it over to Tony, to look at it himself.

"It doesn't work," Tony said looking at it and checking the back. "Major, D. E. Rhodes." He said reading the inscription. He looked up at Rhodey and watched the man bite his lip.

"That was my fathers. He was wearing it when he died." Rhodey explained as Tony looked at it again. "He was shot whilst on a mission. I was eight at the time. We got his possessions back and the watch was there, it must have smashed when he was killed. I took it and my mother offered to get it fixed for me. I refused. I didn't want it working. I wear it more as a symbol than anything." He explained, and Tony handed it back.

Tony watched his friend as he carefully strapped the watch back onto his empty wrist. "I've got something like that," Tony said and Rhodey looked at him, wondering what sort of thing he kept. Tony looked at him for a few seconds and put his hand into his shirt and pulled out a chain, dangling on there were two rings. Rhodey could take a good guess at what they were.

"Your parents?" He asked, and Tony nodded silently, tucking them back into his shirt. "When they died, I got everything," Tony said and looked over at Rhodey. "The only problem was, I didn't want it all. I just wanted my parents back. The feeling of them against my chest, makes me keep going." Tony patted the space where the rings sat against his chest.

Rhodey looked at him and the two of them understood each other. They had something which kept them grounded. It was something that pushed them forward and would always keep them going forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
